EXtensible Business Reporting Language is a freely available, open, and global standard for exchanging business information. EXtensible Business Reporting Language may allow the expression of semantic meaning commonly required in business reporting. The language may be based on eXtensible Markup Language and may use the eXtensible Markup Language syntax and related eXtensible Markup Language technologies such as XML Schema, XLink, XPath, and Namespaces. The uses of eXtensible Business Reporting Language include defining and exchanging financial information, such as a financial statement.
Typically, the process of providing corporate filings with semantic structure may require individuals to review the text and apply relevant semantic labels and/or other structural information as appropriate. In some unique situations, the process of providing corporate filings with semantic structure may require going back after the filing document has been created and stored as an electronic document (e.g., a .doc file, a .pdf file, a .txt file, .html file, a .xls file, and/or other electronic document files) to apply semantic labels and/or other structure. Different individuals may apply different semantic labels to the same portions of a filing based on their differing understandings of the eXtensible Business Reporting Language syntax, their differing understandings of the textual content, and/or based on other differences. The process of providing a corporate filing with semantic structure after it has been completed may be manually intensive.